The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant restraint system, and particularly to a vehicle occupant restraint system including a seat belt restraint device and an air bag restraint device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication 7-186861 discloses a seat belt restraint device combined with an air bag restraint device having an air bag stored in a shoulder belt portion of a seat belt.